WTF!
by msjei09
Summary: A Project in Sickowitz's class, A Few Secret Crushes, A Couple Of Misunderstandings, Makes For 3 Crazy Weeks at Hollywood Arts! Read and Review Please!
1. Jade's Plan?

Although Jade loves Beck she thinks she has a small crush on André.

André is in love with Tori he just hasn't realized it yet.

Tori is in love with André, period point blank.

Beck thinks he's falling out of love with Jade and in love with Tori.

Cat is trying to make Robbie jealous by flirting with Beck.

Robbie is oblivious because he's trying to avoid Trina.

Trina wants Robbie or Sinjin, mostly to make her look better by comparison.

Sinjin is...well Sinjin.

Lane's wife is about to have a baby.

Sikowitz sees all of this and can't help but think…

WTF IS GOING ON?

* * *

><p>Jade's Plan?<p>

"Now raise your hand if you've ever been in a relationship with someone and have found yourself liking someone else." They were in Sikowitz's class with their eyes closed and some hands raised. Jade decided to briefly open her eyes to look around and noticed that most of her 'friends' had their hands raised, including her own boyfriend. She wanted to get mad but she couldn't because, as she closed her eyes, she raised her hand too.

Over the past few months Jade found that she has been flirtatiously attracted to one André Harris. She doesn't really know where it came from, but she does know it won't go away. It's not that she wants to break up with Beck. She just would like to be around André long enough to figure out what's so special about him.

"Ok, you can open your eyes and put down your hands now; in whatever order you choose..." Their barefoot teacher continues. With that the students tried to open their eyes quick and put their hands down fast; to see who had their hands up but make sure no one saw theirs. "This brings me to my point…" The wacky teacher stops but doesn't finish his sentence.

"What is your point?" André asks confused.

"Oh, right I was speaking…" He clasps his hands together and continues, "Social norms!" He exclaims.

"What is a social norm?" Rex, Robbie's rude puppet, asks.

"Well small person, a social norm is something that you do that is automatically considered normal by society. Something you automatically feel comfortable with because it's normal." He answers.

"Like how I'm comfortable hating Vega?" Jade asks smugly. Tori just turns around and glares at Jade then goes back to looking at the teacher.

"Or…wearing clothes, walking forward down the hallway, only liking your boyfriend or girlfriend, eating cereal with lemonade…" He pauses and notices the students looking around curiously. "…Not in the cereal!", He explains, "Not always…anyway, when acting and portraying a personality different from your own you will have to go against the social norms you hold dear and make it look like you're comfortable with it." He finishes. "So your assignment is to pick a social norm and go against it. Walk backwards everywhere, sit on the floor instead of a chair, wear your hair in a bun! I don't know just do it and be prepared to present to the class what you did, why you did it and how you and others around you were affected by it."

With that the bell rings its funky tune and everyone leaves class except Jade, Beck, Robbie, Cat, Tori and André.

"So social norms…" Tori starts. "What are you guys thinking about doing?" She finishes while picking up her bag.

"Bathroom…" Cat says suddenly.

"What do you…?" Tori begins but is quickly cut off with Cat yelling: "Gotta pee, gotta pee…", and running out of the room leaving her book bag on the floor. Everyone (except Jade) tried to call out to her, but she was already gone.

Everyone looked at each other and Robbie sighed and said, "I'll take it to her", with that he picked up her bag and threw his over his shoulder and walked out lazily.

"Well now that that's over…" Beck starts, "What do you guys think you're going to do?"

"I was thinking I might…" André starts but is rudely cut off when Jade says,

"I have an idea…"

"Ok I wasn't talking!" André says offended.

"Yeah, yeah do you want to hear my idea or not?" Jade retorts. Everybody nods and listens intently.

"Well how about we switch places?" she continues.

"What do you mean like lives?" Tori asks.

"Now, like roles."

"What roles?" Beck asks.

"Look I'm always with Beck and Vega, you're always with André, so for the next two weeks let's switch: me and André and Vega and Beck hang out." Jade finishes with a look of excitement, well excited enough for Jade. Everyone just looked at her with their mouths wide open. André breaks the silence with, "WHAT?"\

* * *

><p><strong>~MEANWHILE~<strong>

In the hallway Robbie is waiting for Cat outside the bathroom.

"Just drop the bag and let's go." Rex says getting impatient with waiting.

"No, I'm going to wait for her it's the nice thing to do. " Robbie responds getting annoyed with Rex's attitude.

"Why, I need to go home and call my Northridge…" Rex starts right before Robbie stuffs him in his bag.

"Now you're in time out…deal with it." Robbie says trying to sound confident but his voice still shakes. Just then Cat comes out looking down at her phone. She doesn't notice Robbie's standing there until she bumps into him. She is about to say sorry before she looks up and realizes it's him, holding up her book bag.

Upon seeing him her eyes brighten and she squeals, "You got my bag, thank you so much Robbie. I was just about to text Tori to ask her to bring it to but, you brought it. Thank you, thank you so much!" She hugs him tight and holds on for a little longer that normal.

When they finally pull away, Robbie is smiles wide and shifts his glasses awkwardly. "So what do you want to do?" Robbie asks not realizing the weirdness of the question.

"What do you mean?" Cat asked silently hoping that he was asking her out.

"Oh…I meant for the project…Sikowitz class?" Robbie says unsure. That was the perfect chance to ask her out but he didn't even notice.

"Oh, right…" Cat starts as her smile fades, "I don't know, what about you?"

"I Don't know, maybe I won't bring Rex to school for a week," he says with a laugh as they turn to go to the parking lot.

"Hey I heard that!" Rex screams form the bag. Robbie and Cat just laugh and keep walking.

* * *

><p><strong>~BACK IN THE CLASSROOM~<strong>

"Where did that idea come from?" Tori asks.

"Yeah that is the most random…" André exclaims.

"WHAT, It could work." Jade screams.

"On what planet...?" Tori asks.

"Ok, everybody just calm down, now Jade please explain." Beck says calmly.

"I just thought it would be interesting to do..." Jade trials off.

"So wait you would be ok with hanging out with me for two weeks?" André asks.

"…And me hanging out with Beck?" Tori asks hopefully. They probably thought she was hopeful Jade would say yes. But, that wasn't the case, she actually pointed that out in hopes Jade would realize what she was suggesting and say 'No you can't hang out with my boyfriend for two weeks'.

"Well, it's not like you guys are going to come up with anything better, so why not?" Jade responds. "Look I'm just saying it could be something interesting to do; think about it, if you want to do it then we'll switch on Monday if not then we'll figure something else out." Everyone just nods and they all go their separate ways, equally confused but intrigued at the same time.

* * *

><p>~<strong>AT TORI'S LOCKER~<strong>

"So what do you think about Jade's project idea?" Tori asks André as she puts in her combination to her locker.

"I honestly don't know what to think, it's weird right?" He respond while leaning on the wall next to her locker.

"I know right…maybe she's up to something, I mean why would she want to hang out with _you_ for two weeks?" She answers but when she notices the growing offended look on his face she quickly adds in, "I didn't mean it like that, just why would she willingly not hang out with Beck?"

"Yeah, that is weird, well what do you think about all of this?"

"I don't know, I mean it would be interesting, but not being able to hang out with you for two weeks would suck!"

"Yeah definitely but maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing." Once André says that Tori looks hurt and thinks: 'He doesn't like hanging out with me?' He notices the look and quickly interjects, "it's not like I don't love hanging out with you, it's just…" He trails off.

"It's just what André?" She asks trying to look mad in order to cover her hurt.

"Look I didn't mean it like that, just that we do hang out a lot and this could be like a break. Then, if we do this, after the two week is up we can go back to how things were before with…stories from our time apart." He says attempting to justify his statement.

"Stories…really?" She asks with a chuckle.

"I don't know, I had to think on my feet…"

"Oh I see."

"…And it's not like we're not going to hang out just not, just the two of us."

"I guess…do you really think we should do this?"

"What do we have to lose?"

"My life if I get too close to Beck!"

"Yeah there's that…" André says jokingly, which makes Tori punch him in the arm then smile. "You'll be fine I promise…after all I'm the one who has to be with Jade for two weeks." They both laugh at that then turn to walk out of the school to hang out at Tori's house.


	2. Motives

**A/N: So this is Chapter 2 of "WTF", it's honestly mostly a filler to lead up to the drama in the next chapter...I'm sorry it took me so long to update! And I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>~<strong>The Next Day<strong>~

Jade walks in the school with Beck close behind. They see Tori and André standing at Tori's locker talking. Jade quickly covers the growing smile on her face when she see's Beck walk in front of her and stop her in her tracks.

"What are you up to Jade?" Beck asks.

"What are you talking about?" Jade counters with mock innocence.

"You're actually telling me that you're ok with me hanging out with Tori for two weeks…without you?"

"What's the big deal?"

"You don't even like her near me with you around and now suddenly you're just ok with it?" Beck asks crossing his arms over his chest.

"Did you ever consider maybe I want you to be around her so you can get sick of her and never think about leaving me for her?" Jade says as she pushes past him, then she turns around and shouts, "Think about it Beck!" With that she turns back around and continues to walk toward Tori's locker.

"What should Beck think about Jade?" Tori asks once Jade reaches them.

"What's it to you Vega…" Jade snaps.

"I was just wondering…" Tori starts but is cut off when Jade says, "…Moving on…" Tori looks away defeated then back to Jade as she continues.

"Have you guys decided if you're going to do it or not?"

"We've decided that we will…right?" André says then looks at Tori or conformation. If he had looked any sooner he would've noticed the sad look she had on her face, but she quickly put on a smile and answered,

"Definitely, it'll be interesting, right?" When he turns back to Jade the sad face returns. Not that she would let him notice, but she can't help but wonder why he seems oddly excited about this whole situation. She was actually internally surprised that Jade hadn't mentioned the look on her face but what she didn't know, was while she was looking at André, so was Jade.

She was watching the way his lips moved when he talked. She didn't really know what he was saying, just bits and pieces and at that moment, though she couldn't describe it, she wanted nothing more than to shut him up by crashing their lips together and making out with him for the next two weeks.

She was glad that he seemed excited about this plan, that would make finding out what she wanted to that much easier. She then notices that he's been talking and she hasn't been listening, so being Jade she does what she knows best…cuts him off.

"Yeah, I don't care…" she says hoping it fits in this case.

"Alright…?" André says questioningly.

Jade wonders if what she said was in context the conversation. Just in case it wasn't, in true Jade fashion, she moves on the conversation with, "So you guys are in and so is Beck so we'll switch on Monday…" Tori and André both nod and agree, "Good." Jade finishes and turns to walk away.

~**Enter Cat**~

"Hey, hey" Cat says in her normal perky voice.

"What's up Little Red," André says.

"Hey Cat!" Tori says putting on a happy face.

"Hey, Tori can I talk to you…in private?" Cat whispers the last part but André stills hears her and says,

"You don't have to whisper Cat, I have to go to my locker anyway. I'll see you guys in class?" André is saying this to both girls but he is looking at Tori the whole time almost as if to get her permission to leave.

"Ok, see you later." Tori says, Cat just waves as he walks away. Then when he's out of sight Cat grabs Tori's sleeve and pulls her to the girls' bathroom.

* * *

><p>~<strong>At Trina's Locker<strong>~

"Wait, what, Mike's dating her?" Trina asks her random friend.

"Yeah, I know right?" The friend responds.

"It's weird because for some reason he seems hotter to me…" Trina says as if she's trying to put her finger on something.

"It's the loser effect." Her friend states simply.

"What?" Trina asks genuinely confused.

"The loser effect: If you hang out with someone less popular or less attractive than you, then you will look better by comparison."

"Wait are you saying I'll be even more popular if I have some loser hang around me?"

"It's a little more to it than that but basically…yeah!" Trina takes a moment to consider this, then walks away with a plan forming.

* * *

><p>~<strong>The Girls' Bathroom<strong>~

"Cat, I understand you want to talk but did you have to drag me all the way to the 3rd floor bathroom?", Tori asks as she fixes her shirt and walks over by the sinks.

"I just wanted to make sure no one was around to hear what I have to say."

"Ok, ok what's up?"

Cat looks under each stall to check for feet then locks the door to the bathroom. When she turns back to Tori she practically screams, "I'M IN LOVE WITH ROBBIE!", she expected Tori to be surprised but instead she just says,

"Well…duh!"

"What you knew?"

"Cat…everyone knows…"

"Well what am I suppose to do?"

"Tell him, I'm sure he feels the same way about you."

"But every time I get around him I get really nervous and I start to talk a lot and I think he gets annoyed with me and I don't want him to hat me and…"

"Cat!"

"Sorry."

"Look just find a way to spend time with him, just the two of you, then you both will be comfortable enough around each other to talk without getting nervous."

"But what can I do?"

"What about the project for Sikowitz, figure out something that the both of you can do together that will force you to spend time together..." Cat looks at her with a confused face so Tori continues, "Just think outside the box!" With that Tori turns to walk out the bathroom. Before she gets to the door she turns back around and notices that Cat is still standing there, so she walks back, grabs her arm and drags her out of the bathroom and to their class.

* * *

><p>~<strong>After School<strong>~

"Hey, Robbie!" Cat says as she walks towards his locker.

"Hey Cat, what's up?" Robbie says awkwardly.

"Yeah real smooth Shapiro!" Rex says from Robbie's arm followed by a harsh look form Robbie.

"Can we talk…privately…" Cat asks mentioning to Rex.

"Sure Cat." Robbie responds.

"What I can't hear what…" Rex is cut off by Robbie shoving him into his locker. Once he has closed the locker he turns his attention back to Cat.

"What's up Cat?" Robbie asks.

"Well….you know that project for Sikowitz's class?" Cat starts.

"Yeah what about it?"

"…Well I had an idea for it, but I need someone to do it with and I was wondering… ifyouwantedtodoittogether?" She says the last part really fast trying to power through her nerves. She's not sure if Robbie actually understood what she said so she was about to repeat herself, but as she opened her mouth he quickly respond,

"Sure, I'd love to!"

A mix of relief and joy washed over Cat's face as she jumped up and down with excitement and practically screams, "Oh really…YAY!"

"So what did you have in mind?"

"It's going to be a surprise, so next Wednesday wear a short sleeved shirt." She says as she turns to walk down the hallway and out of the school quickly to avoid further questioning from him.

"Okay! I guess?" He yells behind her as he watches her leave the building then he thinks to himself, 'Short sleeves?', he shrugs off the thought and goes back to his locker to get the rest of his things to leave for the day.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is Chapter 2...I know it's like really boring but I promise next chapter will be better...PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW...Thank you to all who have read and reviewed already...hopefully, time permitting, the next should be up by Sunday so HAVE A GREAT WEEK and I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>


	3. New Roles

**CHAPTER 3! Yay!**

* * *

><p>~<strong>Monday<strong>~

Beck, Jade and André are all standing at Tori's locker silently waiting for her to get there. Today is the day of the big switch and they're all…I really don't know the word, anxious maybe, excited….I don't know but they are curious to see what will happen. Finally the doors open and reveal a tall brunette with black skinny jeans and a grey T-shirt on walking in. Everyone looks up waiting to see if this person is Tori…she's not.

"Hey guys!" Tori says from the opposite direction causing everyone to move their gaze from the door, where they thought she was, to where she's standing now, next to André. "So…are we all ready?" Everyone just nodded silently agreeing, Beck looked up at Tori who was standing directly across from him then to Jade at his left. Jade looked from Beck to André, who was standing right across from her, to Tori then shifted to the locker she was leaning on to get rid of the awkwardness. André looked down at his hands making silent beats on the front of his jeans. Tori didn't look at anyone, in order to not look at _someone_ in particular, she didn't want to risk being caught staring.

"So are we going to stand here staring at each other or are we going to do this thing?" Beck asks in order to break the mounting tension. With that everyone nods and starts to move first they go to the place across from where they were standing but then they realize that they're standing next to the same person as before. So, to keep from further confusion and weirdness, Tori puts her hands up to stop everyone from moving again and motions to Jade to switch places with her. Once they do this everyone just sort of stands there looking at each other until Jade finally breaks the silence by saying,

"Well, we'll see you guys later?"

"Uh, yeah ok see you…" Tori trails off. André and Beck just give a casually nod, then Jade and André walk off to Jade's locker.

* * *

><p>~<strong>Tori's House After School<strong>~

"_All I want is everything, _

_yes everything_

_too much is not enough_

_I'm sick of settling for in between_

_and I'm not giving up_

_all long as it feels right at least we know that we're alive_

_all I want is everything yes everything yeah_

_oh oh oh ooh."_ Tori sings for what feels like the MILLIONTH time to Beck.

**~BECK'S POV~**

So all day today Tori and I did everything together, just like me and Jade or Tori and André. Once school ended we kind of just stood at her locker staring at each other. Normally Jade and I are making out by now7, but if I want to keep my life that might not be a good thing to do. Tori has looked zoned out all day, I wonder why. In order to break the silence I asked what she and André normally did after school .

"We kind of just hang out at my house." She replied. So here I am at her house, on her couch, doing absolutely nothing! Like I said, normally Jade and I would be making out by now, other than that I really don't know what we do together. Tori keeps asking me random questions. Then when I answer she thinks of a random song to go with the last word I say. It's so annoying! Then she keeps asking me what I want to do, I'm like: 'whatever you want to do is fine with me'.

"Well what do you and Jade normally do?" She asks while plopping down next to me on the couch.

The words, "Make out", come out of my mouth before I even think about or realize what I'm saying. Once I realize my words I look over to see Tori avoiding my gaze with a slight red tint to her face.

"Yeah…no…" She says holding out the 'O' while still looking around. I'm not saying I was seriously suggesting it, but…at least that would give us something to do! Oh well…

"Let's see if 'Full House' is on."

* * *

><p>~<strong>Wednesday<strong>~_ROBBIE'S POV~_

I've been waiting at Cat's locker for what feels like forever. She told me to wear short sleeves today and meet her at her locker 20 minutes before class starts. I wonder what we're going to do and what does my shirt have to do with it? Maybe she's going to give me a tattoo or…or…suddenly I feel something cold on my hand and I look down and see Cat standing next to me putting a little surprise around my wrist. All I can think is…WTF?

* * *

><p>~<strong>Last Saturday<strong>~

"Mom I can't find them!" Cat yells down to her mother from where she is, rummaging through stuff I their hall closet.

"Well it has been a year since you last used them, maybe that's not where you left them!" Her mother yells from downstairs in the kitchen.

"They have to be here, this is the last place I remember having them!" Cat replies. After another quick scan of the crap, she gives up and stands looking at the open closet before her. Then like a freight train, it hits her. She runs up the stairs to the attic and sees the box marked "Halloween" right in front of her. When she opens it right on the top is exactly what she needs.

* * *

><p>~<strong>Cat's Locker Present<strong>~

"Hi Robbie!" Cat says as he continues to stare down at her handiwork.

"Cat…what's going on?" Robbie asks trying not to freak out.

"Surprise! This is out project…"Cat exclaims happily.

"This…? What exactly is this?" Robbie says as he is still looking at their hands together.

"Well basically we're going to spend the whole day together."

"Like this?"

"Yes…what's the problem?"

"What's the problem? Cat our hands are handcuffed together!" Robbie yells. He instantly regrets what he says when he sees the tears forming in Cat's eyes. "Wait…no…Cat I'm sorry…" He starts but is quickly cut off when Cat screams,

"Why are you so mean to me?" Then she tries to run off but stops when she sees Robbie behind her. "Stop following me!" She exclaims.

"I can't…we're connected!" Robbie replies as he motions towards their wrist.

"What's that supposed to mean?' Cart says through soft sobs.

"Look Cat, calm down please, I'm sorry…" He waits until she stops carrying a little before he continues, "I was just a little surprised at this, I just wish you would've given me a little warning before you handcuffed us together." He finishes as he wipes the smeared make-up from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I just thought it would be something fun for us to do together." Cat says through sniffles.

"I know and it will be, I can't imagine being handcuffed to anyone else for a whole day than you." Robbie says and watches as Cat's face brightens, he's happy that he can make her happy.

"Really?" She asks in her normally cheery tone.

"Yes, now let's go get you cleaned up and go to class." He says as he rubs her cheek wiping the make-up away.

"Okay." She nods as they turn to go to the dressing rooms.

"Where did you get these handcuffs anyway?" Robbie asks as they reach the stairs.

"Remember last Halloween?"

"Ooh…now I remember!"

* * *

><p>~<strong>Thursday Night<strong>~_ANDRÉ'S POV~_

"Jade, how does this sound?" I ask before I play a few chords of a new song that has been stuck in my head all day.

"It sounds like the last three chords André, now where is my coffee?" She replies annoyed, we've been at my house all afternoon. First we did homework, then we watched T.V., now she's on the couch yelling at me to get her yet another thing. I don't know how Beck does it, she always wants me to get her something or do something for her. All I ask is for her to listen to a couple of my song ideas and she's only half paying attention, at least when I'm with Tori she'll sing along and help me get my ideas out so we can do something else. But since Jade won't help me I'm all creatively blocked and stuff!

I get up from the piano bench and walk into the kitchen to the counter where I've already brewed the coffee and have the mug sitting next to the coffee maker. I pour the cup of coffee and catch myself before I put in the creamer. 'Jade likes her coffee black', I remind myself, 'It's Tori that likes her coffee with creamer, 2 sugars and 1 splenda'. I shake my head at my knowledge of my best friend as I walk back to the living room and hand Jade her coffee. She mutters a quick thanks under her breath, and since I know for a fact that that's all I'm going to get I just turn and walk back to my piano to try and get the rest of this song out of my head. Right when I sit down I here Jade yell,

"ANDRÉ!", at the top of her lungs from the couch. Thank God my parents are out of town, well let me go see what she wants.

* * *

><p>~<strong>Last Wednesday Night<strong>~_ROBBIE'S POV~_

Wow today with Cat was great, even a blind man could see that there's a chance she likes me as more than friends. After a day like today telling her how I feel about her doesn't seem so terrifying. You know what I think I'm going to tell her tomorrow at school. And just because I'm feeling extra confident I'm going to text her right now.

_To: __Cat_

_ From: __Robbie_

"_Hey, Meet me at my locker 2morrow b4 skool I have 2 tell u sumthing!"_

About ten seconds after sending that my phone chimed saying I have a new text. Cat texts fast but not that fast, right? I look at my phone and open the message.

_ To: __Robbie_

_ From: __Trina_

"_Hey Robbie I no we haven't talked n a while but I was wondering if u wanted 2 hang out this Friday…like a date?"_

'WHAT?' Is all I can say to myself while re-reading the message over and over. Once again my phone chimes, indicating another message.

_ To: __Robbie_

_ From: __Cat_

"_OK! I cant w8…see you 2morrow! GoodNight Robbie ;)"_

As I lay down on my bed all I can do is look at both messages and think, 'Oh Shit!'

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so that was chapter 3 I hope you liked it! Next chapter will be more SinjinTrina/Robbie/Cat, actually it most likely will be all Sinjin/Trina/Robbie/Cat! So please review and tell me what you think or tell me what you think is going to happen or what you want to happen!**

**Have an AWESOME day!**


End file.
